


We Love Having You

by audrey1nd



Series: A Lady Always Comes When She Wants [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Buffalo Sabres, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Rule 63, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really fucking loves playing in the NHL and she's especially glad that she grew up knowing she could. Her teammates are happy she's there too. And maybe they want to make sure she knows how happy they are to have her there with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love Having You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress/gifts).



> So I took your prompt and thought up a pwp but then I read an always a girl!Jack fic and started worldbuilding and fell into your tumblr so uh, I hope you enjoy all of my worldbuilding as well since Hayley Wickenheiser is basically the one who made it all happen.  
> Also, I hope it comes across that consent is really important here & that they try to make sure that Jack does not feel pressured to sleep with them and does so because she wants to.

“Holy fucking shit,” Jack curses, looking at her phone and the latest from the NHL app.

 _Hilary Knight signed to the Anaheim Ducks_ , proclaimed the headline. She lets out a spiteful laugh, mumbling, “Glad we’re not in the Pacific league,” before opening up her phone and texting Noah the news. 

_Maybe they’ll finally stop comparing you to Charlie_ Noah texts her back.

Jack sighed. ¬¬¬Women playing in the NHL hadn’t even been a possibility until the 90s, first with the Manon Rhéaume game and then when both women’s hockey and NHL players had finally come to the Olympics. So of course Jack had grown up wanting to do both. She’d fallen in love that Olympics and by the time she was 10 it seemed like a real possibility.

The 2006 Olympics had made all the difference, with Sweden winning gold in the men’s and silver in women’s. Canada and the US men’s teams hadn’t even made it to the semifinals and Russia had only made it to the bronze round. But Canada and the US had medaled in the women’s, and people had taken notice. 

Jack had been watching hockey avidly and she’d hoped that Hilary Knight and the Lamoureux twins and Marie-Philip Poulin would be the first women to submit themselves to the draft, what with Hilary being the youngest woman to play for Team USA, but it hadn’t happened that summer. That was back in 2007. 

At that point Angela Ruggiero was playing for the Tulsa Oilers and Hayley Wickenhesier was bouncing around men’s leagues in Europe. But then the Washington Capitals offered Wickenheiser a PTO and all of a sudden it was _real_. Of course, the Caps were at the bottom of the league, so people laughed at first. But they put her on a line with Ovechkin one game and it worked. And then it didn’t seem like such a joke or a pipe dream anymore.

Jack was already getting noticed by the national team by that time, and women’s hockey was beginning to change in response to the league changes. It was becoming a more physical game and the women playing where bigger, taller, more muscular. Sure, you still had a tiny goalie or a quick and slight center, but now they knew how to take a hit or avoid one. Jack laughed when Knighter got called a “goon” after a fight one game. 

Of course, not everyone was trying for the NHL. Most of the women still went to college and the NCAA route. A lot of guys did too. But they usually were drafted first. Most of the women bouncing around the NHL and the minors had already graduated college and played on the international stage above the juniors level, but there were only a handful of them so far. 

But then in 2009 Kelli Stack, Josephine Pucci, Steph Stamkos, Tara Watchorn, and a few other women from the national teams, some already playing at the NCAA level, submitted themselves for the draft. None of them started playing in the NHL right away, but most of them got drafted for signing rights by the seventh round. There were no Russian women in the draft that year.

Then the 2010 Olympics happened. All of a sudden hockey was everywhere. Almost every eligible undrafted or unsigned international player signed up. A few teams were sneaky and offer sheeted who they could. The Bruins offer sheeted Kacey Bellamy before anyone else could, which was fine as she’d just graduated. Offer sheeting Noora Räty was a no-go though because she counted as an international player, and was only 21. 

Jack watched wide-eyed as the draft happened, waiting with baited breath for the women to be picked up. When the Oilers took Taylor Hall as their first second round pick, Jack gasped in delight. Amanda Kessel got taken by the Toronto Maple Leaves where her brother Phil was playing. By the fourth round Christina Kreider, Kendall Coyne, Brianna Decker, PK Subban, Rebecca Johnston, Marie-Philip Poulin, Romana Josi, and Charlotte “Charlie” Coyle had all been drafted. After that year, most women interested in a professional hockey career submitted themselves at 18, though there were still a few older women who’d gone undrafted being signed.

Like Jack, Charlie went to Boston University as well, so of course the media had _loved_ comparing them during her first year at BU. And then again at the combine. And again at the draft. Jack was pretty sick of it. But _unlike_ Charlie, she hadn’t played in the minors after leaving school before a call up. She’s been playing in the NHL since the first game of the season. 

She didn’t think Hilary Knight playing in the NHL would really change that. Hilary had gone to Wisconsin, so they would probably compare her to Jo Pavelski, who’d gone there as well. Not only that, but she was on the Sharks, so they’d probably have a field day with the rivalry thing. Jack was just happy that no one else from her draft class was in her division and playing in the NHL. She had enough with the McDavid questions. She couldn’t imagine what it would have been like if they played against each other all the time. 

Jack texts Noah back, _Better up your game before you play them again._ She’s playing against Noah tonight, but chirping is always fair game. She sends congratulations out to the national team group chat, which was just starting to blow up her phone.

Jack turns her ringer off and heads downstairs to start her pregame routine. The Ducks are in the middle of a homestand, which would give Hilary a nice amount of time to settle in with the team. Jack isn’t at all surprised they’d planned it that way. The Sabres are playing them in just a few weeks, which would make for an interesting game. 

 

Jack cannot stop smiling. Not only had they won, but she’d scored a goal too. She’s on fucking _fire_. She smiles as Evander slides her the beer she’d asked for. They have a game tomorrow night in Nashville, but no morning skate before the flight, so the team is out to celebrate. Enzo’s sitting next to her, arm around the booth behind her, smiling at a story that Bogo’s telling. Evander tilts his drink towards hers and she clinks her glass against it in cheers. He smiles at her as she lets the happy sounds of everyone wash over her, grin huge on her face. 

She leans back against the booth and freezes before blushing, face going bright red as she feels Enzo’s thumb stroke up her neck in a way that makes her just fall apart. But there’s no way that he could know that. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. 

Evander leans into her after sipping from his drink so she can hear him say, “Great goal. I’m so glad we’ve got you.” 

Jack feels her face get even warmer. “I’m glad I’m here too.” She can feel his breath warm on her neck, and combined with Enzo’s thumb – _still_ stroking – her face must be as red as it is after a shift. Thank fuck it’s dim in the bar.

And then Enzo turns to her, hand moving across her shoulders as he does, making her shiver, “We’re so happy you’re here.” 

Jack can feel the warmth of their bodies, pressed close next to her. Evander turns more fully towards her, elbow propped up right next to where Enzo’s hand is resting. 

Jack laughs quietly to herself as she figures it out. Evander smiles at her, question in his eyes.

Enzo whispers in her ear, “So happy.”

“I am not nearly drunk enough for this,” Jack sighs out and they draw back slightly as if nothing at all had been going on. “Um, not that, um, shit.” Jack does not know how to say this. Sure, she had a year of college under her belt, but she wasn’t _Jack Eichel, NHL star_ there. She was a tall jock girl with bad skin in a school full of pretty sorority girls. And yeah, the BU team was great and so were her bros and hooking up with other jocks was kind of part of the deal, but Evander was classically handsome, while Tyler was prettier than she was.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Evander soothes, hand cool on her wrist.

“I just,” Jack pauses. “What? Like what?” her laugh goes high pitched. 

Enzo laughs at that, shoulders moving with his giggle, before he hisses in pain, clearly having moved wrong for his injury. 

“That too,” Jack adds. 

“Okay, I can see that,” Evander nods, looking serious. 

Jack kind of wants to see where this might go, what it would be like, but she also wants this to be her team. She wants to make the playoffs, win the cup, buy a house.

Jack takes a deep breath. “I’m not saying no,” and Tyler gives her one of his huge grins, Evander’s hand moving down to play with her fingers, “but like, maybe we should talk first?”

Enzo reaches across her to poke Evander in the shoulder. “See! I told you!”

“Also you’re Canadian,” Jack adds, making all three of them crack up and break the moment.

Tyler pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Okay, so we should do lunch then, and talk maybe? If you want?” his voice sounding hopeful. 

Jack scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. “Hockey players and food. So typical.” 

Evander knocks his shoulder into hers, laughing softly.

“Lemme see the schedule,” Jack demands, holding her hand out for Enzo’s phone. “We’ve got the day off after the Preds game, but depending on how the game goes, I don’t want to plan anything for the next day. Same thing for the Red Wings. So after practice on the 30th or the 3rd? We’ve got a road trip starting after the Yotes game.”

“Both multiples of threes. I like that,” Evander muses. “Let’s go for 12/3,” he says with a smirk.

Jack rolls her eyes before downing the rest of her beer. She nudges at Evander for him to let her out, and she motions to Matt that she’s ready to go. 

 

A week later Jack is nervously fixing her hair after practice. Her hair band breaks and she curses. What the fuck is she even doing? These guys are her team. They don’t care what her hair looks like. Or well, if they do, then what the fuck is she even doing, you know? She lets go of her hair from where she’s got it gathered up for a ponytail and lets it poof out before separating it and braiding it, grabbing another hairband out of her bag. 

Tyler walks over, his hat on backwards as usual, and leans against her stall. 

“Hey,” he says softly as she finishes with her hair. “Got any preferences for lunch?”

Jack shrugs. She hasn’t really gone out after practice that often, and she’s only been living in Buffalo for a few months, same as Evander. “Not really. I figured you’d have someplace picked out, what with being the vet and all.”

Tyler frowns at this and Jack rethinks her words. “Fuck,” she sighs. “Not like that. I just mean, you know, E and I haven’t been living here as long as you have.”

“But we couldn’t be happier to be here,” Evander declares, coming up behind Tyler and putting a hand on his shoulder, making Tyler jump.

Jack smiles at Evander and gathers up her stuff before following the two of them out to their cars, where they all pile into Enzo’s car.

 

They’ve all ordered and Jack is nervously playing with her silverware, not really sure what to do or how to start when Tyler puts a hand over hers, making Jack start. Tyler’s thumb strokes her wrist, calming her. The hand is warm on hers and she closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath.

“I guess uh, we should actually talk about this now?” she starts hesitantly, feeling shy in a way she hasn’t since her first school dance. “I just, like,” she sighs, trying to get her words out. It’s not like this is something she really has any experience talking about. But they’re her teammates and she should be able to talk to them, trust them. “Why?”

“What do you mean?” Tyler

“Why this? Why me?” Jack asks, gesturing to herself.

Evander smiles that charming smile of his at her. “Who else would it be, Jack? You’re our linemate, our teammate, a wonderful person. Of course we want to make you feel special.” 

“Evander’s just a big giant idiot who thinks all rookies think about is sex, food and hockey,” Enzo interjects, laughing. 

“Well,” Jack draws the word out, laughing, “He’s not entirely wrong.” Then she pauses, trying to figure how to say what she’s trying to say. “So like, is this a one-time thing, like a celebrations thing? Or is it something else? And is there something going on with the two of you or was I not reading that right?”

And now it’s their turn to look awkward. They share a look and Enzo coughs, scratching the back of his neck. “We’ve known each other since juniors,” which is more than enough explanation for Jack. “This is the first time we’ve really been on a team together since then,” Enzo adds, and jack nods in understanding.

“And as we said, this is about you. Whatever you want, we’re in,” Evander chimes in, looking at her seriously. “If you just want it to be a casual thing, that’s fine. But if you want more, we’d really like that.”

Thankfully their waitress arrives with their food and Jack is saved from the intensity of their gazes. She’s able to think it over as they eat, conversation staying light and about their upcoming game the next day until their plates are cleared away.

Jack takes a sip from her water before speaking. “I think it might be nice to have more. But that’s not really something I’ve done before, you know? It’s always been casual. But I’d like to try. Maybe take it slow and see what happens?”

Evander and Tyler are both nodding in agreement with her words and the sight of their faces, hopeful yet serious, makes Jack sure that she made the right decision. The waitress brings the check and as they’re leaving, Jack says, “So, who am I going to beat in NHL 15 now?” making the two of them break out in bright smiles. Yeah, Jack thinks this is going to be okay. Nothing’s happening yet, but she likes that they’re there for her no matter what does or doesn’t happen in the future.

 

They win their game the next day, but then they lose the three next games, none of which Tyler plays and Jack is feeling like shit. She knows Buffalo is in the middle of a rebuild, but it’s still frustrating. Evander comes to her room after one of their losses and sits with her as she goes over the game in detail. Once she’s done he puts on “The Notebook,” and sits with her on the bed while they watch, not even minding the tears that she gets on his shirt. She’s asleep by the end of the movie, tuckered out from her crying and the stress of losing, and he maneuvers her into bed, tucking her in before kissing her on the cheek and turning out the light. She’s drowsy and half-asleep as he does, but she whispers “good night” to him as he leaves, smiling to herself and touching her cheek. 

 

They have a homestand before they get a break until after Christmas. The lose their first game, but they win, _with a fucking shutout!_ against Hilary and the Ducks, and that has her over the moon with excitement. Playing against another team with women on it is always a great time, whether or not she’s friends with them. She feels a little bad the Ducks are doing so poorly, but none of that is Hilary what with the number of shots on goal she takes per game. She’s actually one of their best players, and they’ve been marketing her that way, which is great. 

The team goes out to celebrate after the game and Jack ends up in the same position as last time, settled between Tyler and Evander, only this time she knows what’s up. The place they’re at this time is a little louder, with a big dance floor, so when one of her favorite songs comes on, she nudges at Evander and drags him out to the dance floor with her. Evander is a little taller than she is, and his hands settle warmly on her hips as they dance. She smiles as they dance, looking up at him, and draws him down for a kiss. 

It’s a chaste kiss, lips closed, but his mouth is warm and smooth. Jack’s eyes flutter open and she smiles back shyly. One of his hands moves to the small of her back and he kisses her again, decidedly less chaste this time. Evander’s hand on her back and hip as they kiss, her arms around his neck, keeps them moving to the music. She slides one of her legs in between his, and they grind together as they kiss. She can feel his dick against her leg and she’s seriously turned on. There’s a change in the music and they stop kissing, both flushed and breathing hard. As they keep dancing, another pair of hands comes around her waist, and Tyler breathes a hello into her ear. She’s taller than him, so she can feel his breath on her neck as they dance, and she loves the height difference. She turns around in their arms so that she’s facing Tyler and leaning back against Evander and kisses him. 

Tyler’s hands tighten on her waist as they kiss, and Evander leans down to kiss at Jack’s neck.

“Shit,” Jack gasps against Tyler’s mouth. “We shouldn’t be doing this here.” She does not need the publicity of sleeping with her teammates. She’d seen what happened when all the shit went down with Seg’s trade. It hadn’t been pretty and the rumors had been seriously nasty.

Evander lets go of her hips and disappears back to the table as soon as he hears, leaving her and Tyler still dancing so it looks like a change of partner, rather than three hockey players making out on the dance floor. She dances with Tyler, forehead against his and hips swaying to the music, until the end of the song, when they head back to join the rest of the team. She slides in next to Evander, putting her hand on his knee under the table, and Tyler slides in on her other side, same as always. Hopefully no one from the team noticed. Wait, did the team know about Evander and Tyler? She leans over and whispers her question into Tyler’s ear and he chuckles before shaking his head. 

“Well, kind of,” he admits with a sheepish grin. “Things get around, teams are teams. But not like, past the general idea that we might hook up from time to time, probably.”

“Meet me at mine?” Evander asks the two of them. The rest of the team, or at least those not looking to hook up, seems to be getting ready to head out. Jack nods, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She got caught up in the dancing and the kissing, but she’s never really done anything like this before. She plays with the rest of her drink, listening to the rest of the team laugh and talk around her, Tyler’s arm across her shoulders. His fingers are softly stroking her neck, a comfort this time, instead of a source of embarrassment.

Jack puts her hand on his knee under the table, slowly moving it up as he talks to Matt, who’s about to head home. Without Jack. Jack can’t help the smile on her face as Tyler stops talking in the middle of a sentence once she gets to his crotch. Matt sends her a questioning look, but she just smiles innocently at him.

“I think I’m going to stay for a little while longer,” she says to Matt. “I’ll probably crash at Enzo or Sam’s so I don’t wake anyone.” 

Matt’s still looking at her funny as he gets up, and he definitely thinks she’s hooking up, but he also doesn’t seem to care too much, so she’s not bothered by it. At worst he’ll probably chirp her about it later.

Jack’s been giving Tyler a handjob through his pants the whole time she was talking with Matt, and when Matt finally leaves he puts his hands over hers.

“You’re a fucking ass,” he whines. “That was just _mean_.”

“Yeah, well you’re a tease,” she retorts, smirking at him as she wiggles her fingers.

“We’re going. Now,” he grits out. He leans over her as he moves her hand off his crotch, “Because if we don’t then I’m going to have to fuck you in the bathroom, and I think people might notice that.”

Fuck, that’s hot. Jack nods and gets up. She is very much looking forward to this.

 

She keeps sending sidelong glances at Tyler the whole ride over to Evander’s. He smiles every time he sees her glancing over, and eventually dissolves into giggles.

“What?” she laughs back at him. 

“You nervous?” he asks. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. Or,” he shrugs, as if it’s just a random thought, “if you don’t want to do anything, you could always just watch.”

Shit, these two might just be the death of her and all they’ve actually done so far is kiss.

“If one of you doesn’t get me off as soon as we get there, then I will tell all of twitter how bad you are in bed,” she threatens. While watching sounds appealing, she’s been wet since before she danced with Evander, and if she doesn’t get off soon she might murder one of them. 

“Challenge accepted,” Tyler nods, as he signals for the turn onto Evander’s street.

Shit just got real.

Tyler parks the car and quickly gets out and over to Jack’s side to let her out, holding out a hand to help her down from the seat. Jack laughs at the absurdity of the gesture since she’s six feet and as far as she can tell, still growing, but takes his hand anyways. Tyler shuts the car door behind her and pushes her up against the car, kissing her hard, his hands moving up and down her torso. 

Jack whines into his mouth and grabs at his ass. “Inside,” Jack hisses when Tyler finally lets her breathe.

She slings an arm over Tyler’s shoulder, using her height to move them towards the door. Tyler lets them in, and Evander comes out in just a pair of low hung sweatpants. Jack’s mouth goes dry. Sure, she’s seen them both in the locker room, but this is different. This isn’t sweaty after a game or changing before one. This is putting on a display just for her. 

Jack hears the door swing shut behind them, but she’s just standing there, leaning on Tyler, trying to take it all in.

“I hear we’ve been given a challenge,” Evander smirks at her as he walks towards them. He knows exactly what he looks like right now.

Tyler helps her out of her coat and then Evander is pushing her against the door, kissing her. And kissing her. And kissing her. She’s dizzy when he finally stops for a moment. But then her breath is startled out of her as he picks her up, her legs going around his waist almost by reflex, and carries her towards his bedroom, Tyler following behind.

Evander throws her down on the bed and she bounces once before he slides his hands under the waistband of her leggings, pulling them off.

Tyler climbs up on the bed behind her as Evander starts mouthing at her hips, making them jerk under his hands. Tyler distracts her for a moment by kissing down her neck, but then Evander pulls down her underwear and licks over her pussy and his arms around her torso are probably all that keeps her from sliding off the bed. 

“She’s so fucking wet,” Evander says to Tyler. He stands up and kisses Tyler over her shoulder, tweaking her nipple through her shirt as he does. Jack hisses in delight, and one of Tyler’s hands comes up to do the same to her other one.

“Mmm,” Tyler says as Evander breaks the kiss, moving back down to the floor between Jack’s legs. “You taste so good,” he whispers in Jack’s ear. 

Evander slides his fingers in between her folds while he licks and then rubs at her clit. Jack feels her thighs trembling as she begins to pant. Her abs are tight, and she’s getting close.

She wraps her arms around Tyler, gripping at his shirt, and gasps into his mouth as they kiss. Evander’s strong hands grasp her shaking legs, and she feels like she’s floating, held together where they’re touching her. 

It’s the best orgasm she’s ever had.

 

The holiday party is after the game against Chicago and then they don’t have another one until the 26th. It wasn’t a win, but Tyler’s back in the game and she and Evander both got assists, so she’ll take it for the overtime point. She’s got on a truly terrible sweater, while Evander is his usual stylish self in some sort of a red smoking jacket. She chirps him about it over Instagram, posting a picture of herself and a friend from school. It’s a fun party. She gets a little too drunk and handsy for a party that so many pictures are being taken at though, so Enzo gathers her up and they go back to his as they wait for Evander to join them. 

Jack is straddling Tyler’s waist, grinding down on him as they make out when Evander comes in. He’s had a key since he moved to town. She leans back, head resting against Evander’s stomach as he stands in front of where they are on the couch. Evander puts his hands on her shoulders before moving them down to cup her breasts. She already took off her terrible sweater and is just wearing a thin tank top. Tyler strokes his thumb over that spot on her hip and she moans, leaning back further into Evander. 

Evander keeps her balanced between them and leans down to kiss her softly, before leaning forward to kiss Tyler, trapping her between the two of them. And while this is nice and all, she is really fucking horny, which she reminds Tyler of with a twist of her hips against his hard-on, making him groan into Evander’s mouth. 

Evander chuckles and steps back, letting her get off the couch. Tyler sits there for a second, looking absolutely debauched. “Shit,” he gasps, running his hand through his hair.

Jack pulls Tyler up off the couch and kisses him again, moving him so he’s against Evander’s chest. Tyler is so small between them, and Jack loves it. 

She pushes up Tyler’s shirt and Evander pulls it the rest of the way off while Jack peppers kisses all over his shoulders and chest. Jack looks up at Evander with a smirk on her face as she kisses down Tyler’s chest, so he can figure out what she’s thinking. Tyler’s eyes are closed, and they flutter open when Evander arranges his arms so they’re around Evander’s neck.

Jack looks up at Tyler as she kisses his hip, unbuttoning his pants so he knows exactly what’s about to happen. Tyler sucks in a breath as he looks down, long eyelashes dark against his cheeks. 

Jack moves her hands to his ass, _she loves his ass_ , and pushes his pants and boxers down in one motion. She leaves one hand on his ass and uses the other to stroke his dick, licking around the head wetly before taking him into her mouth. She looks up at Tyler, but his eyes are closed. Instead, she meets Evander’s gaze as he watches with rapt attention. Tyler’s hands are moving against the back of Evander’s neck, where he arranged them, and Evander moves one of his hands down to pinch at Tyler’s nipples, alternating as Jack sucks, drawing hitching gasps out of Tyler. Jack has never heard a sweeter sound.

But this is not her endgame, so she pulls off when Tyler’s legs start to shake, not letting him come just yet. He sags against Evander, letting go of his neck. Evander, the sneaky fuck, takes the opportunity to sweep Tyler up into his arms, carrying him into the bedroom. Jack really appreciates the way Tyler looks in Evander’s arms, small in comparison. 

When she joins them, Evander has Tyler spread out on the bed, tube of lube open and fingers spreading open Tyler’s ass. Jack doesn’t think she’s ever seen a prettier sight. 

“So are we taking turns with him,” she asks, leaning against the doorway leering at them, “or can I go for a ride?”

Tyler’s only response is a long drawn out moan as Evander withdraws his fingers. Evander just chuckles. 

“I guess that’s a yes.” Jack strips herself down and gets on the bed next to Tyler, opening up a condom and rolling it on. “No rookie babies,” she laughs as she does so. “You two can have all the fun you want being exclusive, but I’m not taking any chances.” She looks at where Evander is slicking up his dick. “So, how do we do this?”

Evander gives her a wide eyed look of confusion because clearly he hadn’t ever really thought out the whole, three people, two dicks thing. But apparently Tyler had, because this seems to draw him out of his pleasure-haze.

He pulls Jack down for a kiss, and in a move so fast her head is spinning, flips them over so he’s on top of her. “I fuck you, he fucks me,” Tyler breathes out, fingers slipping between her legs to feel how wet she is. She’s really fucking wet. She feels like they’re been teasing this out forever. Jack strokes up Tyler’s dick, his fingers holding her open as she guides him in. Damn, he feels good.

Evander comes up behind Tyler and puts a hand on his hip, holding him still. Jack _feels_ Tyler get harder as Evander finally pushes in, Tyler’s hips moving forward as well. Jack cants her hips just a bit, yeah, that’s the spot. Evander sets the pace, and the two of them fuck Tyler until he’s spent, and then keep going until they’re a sweaty spent mess. They lie there in a pile for a moment before Evander pulls out, and Jack can feel his come dripping down Tyler’s ass and onto her. Tyler pulls out, causing Jack another ripple of pleasure. Evander moves Tyler’s pliant, oversensitive body so that he’s lying next to Jack. Evander leaves for a moment and comes back with a wet washcloth for Jack, who cleans herself up. Evander has other plans for Tyler’s ass, which he very enthusiastically begins to eat out. Tyler’s body is twitching with little shocks, his eyes closed tight. Jack strokes at her clit, enjoying the shivers and shocks spreading through her body, but she doesn’t think she’s going to get off again, so she just enjoys the show Evander is putting on. 

Tyler’s dick, on the other hand, is starting to show some interest again, and that Jack can certainly help with. She moves so that she’s next to Evander on the bed and licks at the head of his dick, feeling him harden. She takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head while she uses her hand on the rest. She takes in breath through her nose and deep throats him, breathing in slowly and massaging his balls. Combined with Evander, it’s finally too much for Tyler and he comes with a gasp down Jack's throat.

Jack pulls off and swallows, wiping the spit from the corner of her mouth. She kisses Tyler, who is breathing hard, before rolling over to the side of the bed not soaked in sweat. 

Evander crawls up the bed so he's in between Jack and Tyler, bringing the blanket with him. Jack tucks the blanket up under her chin and rolls so she's leaning into Evander's side. He wraps and arm around her and she drifts off to sleep, happy and sated. 

She's so happy to be here. It's going to be a great season.

**Author's Note:**

> Other women who are playing in the NHL that I made headcanons about while writing this and the years they might have been drafted or signed:  
> US  
> Kendall Coyne, 1992 10/11  
> Kessel, 1991 09/10  
> Kelli Stack, 1988  
> Hannah Brandt, 1993 2011  
> Emily Pfalzer, 1991  
> Brianna Decker, 1991  
> Josephine Pucci, 1990 08/09  
> Kacey Bellamy, 1987, 2008 would be 21  
> Jessie Vetter, goalie! 1985, would have been 21 in 2006, so would have just gotten signed 
> 
> Canadian  
> Rebecca Johnston 1989, 2010 gold  
> Brianne Jenner, 1991  
> Natalie Spooner 1990  
> Tara Watchorn, 1990  
> Marie-Philip Poulin, 1991  
> Shannon Szabados, 1986  
> Kaleigh Fratkin, 1992
> 
> Noora Raty, 1989, 2010 bronze, 2009-2013 college?, gophers
> 
> Guys, year, if have medals (bc then would be on the women’s team w others)  
> Steph Stamkos,1990 2008 orig, Canadian team, 2008, 2009 (maybe 2010 women’s?)  
> Jon Quick, 1986, us 2010 vancouver  
> Tyler Seguin, 1992, 2010 draft, can, u-18 in 2009 so no olympics  
> PK, 1989 (2007)  
> Nial, 1993 (2012)  
> Roman Josi, 1990 (2008)  
> Henrika Lundqvist, 1982 (2000) – started in 2005 w nyr  
> Mats Zuccarello (such tiny!) 1987, undrafted, played in Europe signed in 2010  
> Christina Kreider, 1991 (2009)  
> Taylor Hall, 2010 draft  
> Alex Galchenyuk, 2012 draft  
> Sergei Bobrovsky, 1988, undrafted, started in 2010 for flyers, left so she could be with her wife, was hard to sign Russians, so would have just left rather than being drafted


End file.
